


Young pregnancy

by Hey_its_faith



Series: Life is strange 2 oneshots/headcanons [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_its_faith/pseuds/Hey_its_faith
Summary: Y/n has been feeling sick lately and she tells her boyfriend sean for only them to find out sbe is pregnant with his kidThis is from my book on wattpad @hey_itsss_faith
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life is strange 2 oneshots/headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655158
Kudos: 4





	Young pregnancy

You have been feeling very sick lately and you dont know why today you are gonna tell your boyfriend sean 

Y/n pov  
You start walking to seans house its not that far away only a couple of minutes. You arrive at his house knocking on tge door couple seconds later Daniel opens the door.  
"Y/N!!" He jumps into your arms  
"Hi danny boy" you smile kissing his forehead setting him down  
He jumps down running inside you follow behind him closing the door seeing sean and Esteban in the kitchen.  
"Hi Esteban hi baby" you went to sean and kisses his cheek wrapping your arms around his waist  
"Hey y/n" sean holds you kissing the top of your head  
"Theres my favourite y/l/n" Esteban put food out on the table "i made extra so y/n you can have some aswell" he smiles  
"Aw thank you" you smile setting at the table with sean and Daniel  
You get the feeling you are going to throw up so you quickly run to the bathroom with sean after you. You hover over the toilet and you throw up Sean holds your hair back and rubs your back.  
"Hey you ok..?" He helps you up cleaning your mouth  
You nod slightly holding on to him.  
"S-sean i think im pregnant" you whisper looking up to him  
"O-oh well lets find out ok it will be ok i promise" he kisses your forehead grabbing your bag and taking you to his room  
"I-i bought a test yesterday its in my bag" you sat down on his bed  
He gets the test out of your bag handing it to you shaking slightly "h-here go to the bathroom I'll make sure my dad or brother wont go in"  
You nod getting up and taking the test to the bathroom, You take the test washing you hands while you wait, your timer went off and you look at the test it reads  
Positive+  
You break down in tears you're pregnant with seans baby you guys are only 16!! Wtf is Esteban gonna say.  
You hear a knock at the door and you know its sean.  
"Baby you ok its sean" he opens the door comming in quickly closing it  
"W-what does it say" he ask holding you  
"I-im pregnant" you break down in tears  
"Hey hey its ok baby its ok" he wipes your tears "its gonna be ok i promise"  
"Sean,y/n you guys ok? I hear crying" it was Esteban  
"Y-yea dad we are ok just go back to Daniel please" sean holds you close putting the test in his back pocket.  
You two walk out going to the couch and sit down "um dad and Daniel please sit down" sean holds your hand  
"Of course hijo" Esteban and Daniel sit down infront of you and sean.  
Sean reaches into his back pocket and puts the test i front of his dad and brother  
"Hijo is this what i think it is" Esteban looks at you and sean then back at the test.  
Sean nods looking down  
"IM GONNA BE A UNCLE" Daniel jumps up and down then looks at everyones sad faces "whats wrong?" He sits back down  
"Nothing danny its ok" you look up at him the at Esteban "im so sorry Esteban i didnt mean for this to happen i told my mom i might be pregnant and she kicked me out..." you looked down  
"Well that means sean will he sharing his room with you then" Esteban laughs hugging you and sean "its gonna be ok we will do this together"  
Sean smiles  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
Time skip a week later  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
Sean and Esteban have fixed seans room up a bit they moved his wardrobe chests out and moved all your clothes in  
"Seannnnnnn" you turn over to find him gone you Pout getting up and putting one of his hoodies on walking out to find sean making pancakes  
"Hey mi amor" he flips the pancakes on to a plate and sets them on a table  
"You are already acting like a papa im happy about that" you hug him and kiss his cheek  
"Me too" he kisses your forehead "is that my hoodie?"  
"Maybeeeee" you giggle "im starting to show i think im might be 2-3 months pregnant idk well just have to see today at the appointment" you sit down at the table and grab two pancakes putting syrup on then and you start eating them.  
"Theses are good baby" you smile turning around to see Esteban comming out of his room.  
"Morning you two" he goes to sean and kisses his forehead and then kisses yours "it smells good" he sits down infront of you taking two pancakes and putting them on a plate beside him for Daniel then two of his own.  
"I know i made them" sean sits beside you and gets his own pancakes "come on Daniel pancakes!"  
Daniel zooms out of his room and sits beside Esteban digging into his pancakes.  
"Dad can i borrow the car y/n has an appointment in 3 hours" sean cleans his face up from syrup  
"Of course hijo just be careful no speeding" he smiles  
Time skip to baby shower  
Its the baby shower today im so happy! I put my best outfit on i hope its a girl.  
Sean hopes its a boy but its definitely gonna be a girl  
"Sean hurry up!" I put my black boots on and go outside where Esteban is getting the BBQ started "Ah y/n you look lovely" he puts some burgers and hot dogs on the grill.  
Sean and Daniel come out wearing blue shirts  
"Wow not even with me danny so rude" you pout  
"Sorry y/n sean made me" he hugs her kissing your bump "hi baby daiz"  
You giggle kissing the top of his head  
After a while people start comming Lyla,finn,Cassidy, penny,Jacob.  
"Hey finn" you hug finn as he gives you a gift.  
"Aww thank you guys" you smile putting it on the gift table  
"No problem its from all of us" he smiles kissing your forehead sean doesn't get worried he does it to everyone.  
While everyone is eating at the table this women came in.  
"M-mom" sean stands up tearing up "wtf are you doing here!?"  
"S-sean whats wrong" Daniel looks at you then Sean then the mystery person  
"Shhh its ok danny go inside" you kiss his forehead taking him inside  
Seans pov🤯  
Wtf is she doing here!  
"Sean my baby boy you are all grown up" she come to me putting her hands on my cheek i push them away  
"You left us you left me, dad and Daniel!" I get pulled back by dad "get off me!"  
"Hey hijo its ok" he trys to calm me down but i get more mad  
"Desearía que estuvieras muerta" i looked into her eyes  
(It means i wish you were dead)  
"Hijo you dont mean that" he holds me  
"I mean ever word" i get out of my dads grip and walk inside wiping my tears  
"Babe you ok" y/n come up to me and hugs me i hug her back breaking down in tears.  
"Why is she here y/n why!" I hold on to her crying  
"Shhh its ok its ok" she holds me  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
Time skip to when the baby is born cause i am lazy and btw the baby is a boy  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
Y/n pov  
I wake up in the middle of the night in really bad pain i look over at sean and shake him.  
"Sean wake up it hurt" i groan in pain  
He sits up and looks at you "babe did you pee in the bed?"  
"Um no- Fuck! I think my water broke!" I groan holding on to my large bump  
"Shit!" He jumps up going into his dad room  
"Fuck!" I hold on to my bump crying in pain when sean and Esteban walk in Esteban gets his phone out and calls an ambulance while sean holds me rocking me.  
"It hurts" i whimper  
"I know amor i know"  
The ambulance gets here and i get in it with sean while Esteban and Daniel drive behind it  
*poof they get to the hospital*  
Im laying in the bed ready to push  
"Aghhh!" I groan  
"Thats it Miss y/l/n push" the doctor look up at me  
I push for a while then a adorable baby boy came out they let me hold him.  
"Hi baby boy" i kiss his forehead and give him back to the doctor to clean up  
"We have a baby now" sean kisses my forehead and i nod  
"Yea we really do" i kiss his cheek "what should we name him?"  
"Diego Esteban diaz" sean looks at me and i nod  
"Yea i love that" i sit up when the doctors com back with Diego they put him in my arms "hi baby Diego this is your papa" i point at sean "babe do you wanna hold him"  
"Yea" sean nods taking Diego out of my arms and thats when Esteban and Daniel come in.  
"Hi y/n" Daniel comes beside sean and waves at Diego "hi baby daiz"  
"We have a name danny Diego Esteban diaz" i smile  
"Can i hold him sean?" Daniel look up at sean while he nods sean carefully put Diego in Daniels arms and takes a picture.  
"Dad do you wanna hold him?" He ask  
"Of course hijo" Esteban nods wiping tears while sean takss Diego and gives him to Esteban "now go to your abuelo daiz"  
Esteban holds him smiling "hello nieto"  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
Time skip to when Diego is 1-2 months  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
Seans pov  
I wake up to Diego crying i read the time and its 4 am, its my turn so i get up and go to his crib which is at the bottom of our bed and i pick him up and he stops crying.  
"All you wanted was to be held by your papa" i kiss his forehead  
I go to the kitchen with Diego and garb on of his bottles and heat it up i yawn and feed Diego, when he finishes i burp him and make myself coffee while the coffee machine start i hold Diego and go through tik tok *i know this is set in 2016 but im the author and i say its set in 2020 and if you dont like it suck my dick*  
I set my phone and do a tik tok with Diego then i post it i drink my coffee then lay on the couch with him on my chest.  
"You wake us up alot dont you hijo?" I ask him and all he does is giggle how tf is he so awake right now.  
I slowly sing Diego to sleep and put him back to bed then i lay down beside y/n and slowly fall asleep 

And they lived happily ever after 

I wanna say thank you so much for reading this if you could give me some tips how to make my story writing more good please tell me <3


End file.
